House of Truths!
by Mozart's Fantasy
Summary: England had no idea what he was getting himself into when he agreed to journey to a supposedly haunted house with America. Not only had the younger nation omitted the fact that Japan would be joining them, but then some vengeful spirits decided it would be fun to try turning them against one another. Will the three find their way out of this predicament... or will they lose it all?


**AN: I highly recommend playing the game this fic is based off. From what I've seen it is well made with a great storyline! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the game 'House of Truths'.**

Arthur shook his head, clearing the painful reminder of happier times from his mind. He had enough to worry about at the moment without adding his romantic shortcomings to the mix. Carefully stacking the lunchboxes on top of each other, the green-eyed nation turned toward the house.

"_The sooner I get back with these the sooner this whole ordeal will be over with." _He thought to himself.

Without warning, a loud cracking sound came from above. England looked up just in time to see a large branch break free from the trunk of the tree he was currently standing beneath. There was no time to cast a spell so the former empire did the only thing possible in his situation... he dove out of the way.

Upon hearing the commotion from outside both America and Japan rushed out the door. Seeing what had happened the two worried nations rushed to help their friend. After helping Arthur to his feet Alfred led him back into the house, speaking soothing words to the shaken nation.

Japan stayed behind for a moment. Something just didn't seem right to him. Taking a closer look at the branch he came to the realization that there was no way it would have fallen like that on it's own.

"_This wood is not rotting and there have been no bad storms recently." _He reflected. _"Someone was deliberately trying to hurt Arthur-san"!_

As the Japanese nation pondered on who could have been able to do such a thing without England seeing, a small piece of paper floated down from the tree.

"What is this?" Kiku spoke aloud as he opened the letter.

The nations eyes widened as he read what was written.

"_That was fun! What should we play next?"_

Chilling laughter echoed through the air as Japan hurried inside. He found the others in the master bedroom. The futons had been set out and it looked as if England had calmed down significantly.

"I'm sorry you two." Arthur stated. "I usually don't get so freaked out by stuff like that".

"Whoa dude," Alfred said disbelievingly. "Does that kinda stuff happen to you a lot?"

"You git!" England sighed exasperatedly. "That's not what I meant and you know it".

"Do not worry Arthur-san." Kiku reassured, over the sound of Americas laughter. "It is a normal reaction for what you experienced".

"Thanks," England replied, before noticing the note in the Asian nations hand. "Japan, what's that you're holding"?

Japan proceeded to explain all that had transpired while he was outside.

"Man! That's so creepy!" America shuddered after learning what the letter said.

"Something isn't right in this house!" The warlock exclaimed. "I can sense evil within these walls. I suggest we leave, before we regret it".

"No way I'm leaving without finding the ghosts." The American argued, "You can leave if ya want but I'm staying. I want to catch this on video"!

"Alfred-kun is right." Japan agreed. "It was probably trying to discourage us from staying. I am sure it will be fine".

England frowned in defeat. "Very well... I'll stay, but only to make sure that nothing happens to you gits".

With their conversation at an end the three nations sat down to a small supper. Nothing eventful took place and soon America decided it was the perfect time to set up the cameras. They went to the children's room, then the hall, and finally the lounge. The house remained uncannily quiet through the whole process. By the time they finished, night had fallen and it was time to go to their designated areas.

"I'll take the lounge. There is something I wish to investigate." Arthur declared.

"That's fine." Alfred said with a cocky grin. "Kiku, you take the kids room. As for me, I'll patrol the hallways... after all I am the hero".

"Alright America-kun" Japan agreed.

"Both of you be careful." England cautioned. "As I said before, there's an evil presence lingering here".

With that said the three parted ways, heading in different directions.

-XX-XXX-XX-

England quickly made his way to the lounge. Once there, he made sure the room was secure before approaching the fridge. Reaching out his hand, he paused, took a deep breath, and pulled it open. Inside was the head of a young girl.

"What the!" Arthur yelled as he jumped backwards, nearly tripping over the cracked floor.

The head opened it's mouth and let out a sadistic laugh before moving forward and manifesting into a full bodied apparition.

"I scared you, didn't I?" The girl spoke in a deceitfully innocent voice. "You should have seen your face"!

"Who are you?" The Englishman asked once he regained his voice.

"That's boring." She replied, then placed a finger to her chin contemplatively. "Ha! I know... we'll play a game".

Before Arthur could protest, the girls eyes had turned blood red and the room was filled with a gale force wind. It swirled around, creating a whirlwind of chaos. The former empire found himself having to cling to the counter to avoid being sucked up into the funnel. Arthur had had just about all he could take and let go of his hold. The cyclone lifted him toward the ceiling as he raised his hands, shouting a spell. The tempest died down as swiftly as it had begun, leaving everything plummeting toward the floor... including one fairly annoyed Brit.

-XX-XXX-XX-

Japan slipped into the children's room, having just left England and America in the hall, and closed the door. It was completely quiet and that worried the Asian nation to no end. He knew that a house as old as this one should be constantly creaking and making other small noises. But no, it was as silent as the grave... as if waiting for some dark force to claim it and any unwary visitors that may enter. Without warning a loud 'click' echoed in the still air. Japan turned back to the door... only to find it locked.

"America, this better not be one of your jokes." Kiku shouted, hoping that was exactly what it was.

Nothing stirred. Turning away he came face to face with a young boy. Japan immediately reached for his katana, and froze with his hand resting on the hilt as he noticed the child's transparency.

"Will you play with me?" The boy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Alright... if that is what you want." Japan agreed reluctantly, hoping to figure out if this spirit wished him harm.

There was a clamor of noise, then the boys eyes glowed crimson as all the toys in the room sprang to life. In one deadly assault they launched themselves into the air. Their target... the black haired nation. In one fluid movement Kiku's katana was unsheathed and slicing through the demented toys. No more than five minutes later they all lay in a jumbled heap on the flood... Japan standing victoriously above. With one last glimpse at the broken playthings Kiku faced the demonic child before him.

-XX-XXX-XX-

America walked arrogantly down the hallway, hands behind his head. He tuned a corner and discovered what appeared to be a dead end. With a bored look, the young nation turned back the way he'd come only to be stopped dead in his tracks as laughter rang out behind him. With hair standing on end, the American slowly peered over one shoulder. As he stood, glued in place, two children walked straight through the wall toward him. They halted no more than eight feet away. America continued to watch in awed fascination as the two looked at each other and smiled cruelly. When they once more looked at the nation before them, both their eyes had turned red. Alfred whipped around and raced down the hall... no questions asked.

"AHHH! Ghosts!" America screamed, without slowing down.

Luck was not on his side, however, as he managed to trip over his own feet. Failing to catch himself the American kissed the floor as his glasses slipped off his face.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Alfred sat up slowly, holding his nose while reaching blindly for his spectacles.

His hand managed to make contact and he replaced his glasses in their rightful spot on his face. Mere seconds after he had accomplished that, he noticed he was surrounded. In front of him stood the girl, and behind him the boy. It was then that he remembered the camera he had with him. Without hesitating, the superpower raised it up a took a picture. The flash blinded the ghostly siblings long enough for Alfred to regain his feet.

-XX-XXX-XX-

As he fell, England couldn't help but think that he had acted rather rashly. Casting that spell without thinking was something America would have done! He let a small smile grace his face at that thought as he braced for impact.

"Oof" Arthur groaned as he slowly sat up.

The English nations left ankle had been hurt in a feeble attempt to land on his feet. Furthermore his head was spinning from the blow it took when he tumbled and he hit the floor. Glancing around the room, he noticed the malicious girl watching him with a curious expression, her eyes once again without a hint of red.

"I know your secret." The girl taunted in a sing-song voice. "You're still in love with that black haired guy. Japan... wasn't it"?

Arthur clenched his hands into fists at his side and gritted his teeth. _"How does this child know about that? Can she read my mind! No, she must have been watching me outside... that's the only explanation"._

He snarled, "What are you getting at"?

"I can make it so that the two of you can be together again." She answered, smiling brightly.

The former empire closed his eyes, picturing a life with the black haired nation at his side, before sighing sadly. "What's the catch? This kind of offer is never without retribution of some kind".

"My, you are a smart one aren't you?" Laughed the spirit. "Oh don't worry, it's not that bad. All you need to do is... kill America".

"There's no way I'd ever do that!" Arthur cried defiantly. " Sure, he may be a bloody git at times... but I would never purposely hurt him".

England quickly spoke an incantation, and before the vengeful girl could retaliate, shot forth a powerful spell. The ghost disappeared, leaving no trace that she was ever there.

-XX-XXX-XX-

Katana at the ready, Japan held his ground. Though the boy before him seemed to have other plans. The spirits eyes faded back to normal and he sank to the floor sitting cross-legged. The black haired nation watched warily for any signs of deception. Seeing none, he lowered his blade a fraction of an inch.

"What is it you want?" Kiku asked, staring down his opponent.

"I don't want anything." The child spoke innocently. "It's what you want".

"_He is talking in riddles now." _Japan sighed as he tried to comprehend what the ghost was saying.

Conceding the point the nation decided it was best just to ask. "What do you mean by that"?

"You want your freedom... right"? Mocked the little boy. "You wish to leave this place and never have to return. I can let you out... for a price".

Japan blinked in confusion. _"Did this wicked spirit not just attack me no more than five minutes ago? There must be a trick involved. I do not believe that he would suddenly change his tune"._

"What is this price you speak of?" Kiku questioned suspiciously.

Menacing laughter rang out as the boy glanced at Japan in disbelief. "You should know by now that nothing in this world ever comes free".

Japan felt his stomach clench in apprehension. The nation had a strong feeling that whatever the spirit was going to say next, he would not like it one little bit.

"The price of your freedom..." The child paused as the tension mounted. "Is the life of a certain Brit".

The Asian nations mouth fell open in horror. He knew immediately who the apparition was talking about... and he was currently downstairs investigating the lounge.

"I refuse." Was all Kiku said as he once again raised his katana, readying himself.

Instantaneously Japan had sliced straight through the ghostly entity and was rushing from the room, knowing it wouldn't stall the spirit for long.

-XX-XXX-XX-

Racing down the hall America dared a quick glance behind him. The ghosts had recovered faster than the American ever thought possible and were already beginning to catch up to him. Turning a corner Alfred crashed straight into a dead end.

"_Man," _He thought desperately. _"I really should work on my sense of direction. This is the exact same place where those two surprised me earlier"._

The superpower whipped around ready to bolt in the opposite direction, only to find his route blocked by the malevolent twins. With his back pressed to the wall, Alfred knew he had no chance of escape. His trusted gun would do no good and neither would his immense strength, considering that everything would pass right through their translucent bodies. The camera had worked once, but the America knew that the spirits would not fall for that trick a second time. As he awaited his impending demise, in that darkened hallway, Alfred couldn't help but wonder if the same fate had befallen his friends. At that thought, guilt raked it's razor like claws across his heart.

"_I'm the one who insisted that we come here." _America sighed sorrowfully. _"England warned me that there was something evil in this place... and I was too stubborn to listen! If anything happens to either Japan or England... I'll never forgive myself"._

"You're concerned for the safety of your friends..." The boy apparition spoke seriously. "Are you not"?

His sister laughed mockingly. "You don't need to worry. They're safe... for now".

Alfred jerked his head up as he heard what the girl had just said. He stared furiously at the two spirits.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" The American spoke in a deadly whisper, rage burning in his eyes. "I swear, if you hurt either of them... I will make you pay".

"We haven't done anything." The girl floated up to whisper in his ear. "But you will. That is if you don't want something terrible to happen to England".

Americas eyes widened in dismay. "I'll do anything. Just don't hurt him".

The boy smirked as he drifted closer. "Then kill Japan and we'll let England go free".

"You've gotta be kidding me!" The American shouted in disbelief. "There's no way I'd ever do something as terrible as that".

America pulled his gun and fired, somehow hoping that it would work. The bullets went straight through the ghostly twins, yet they recoiled and floated through a wall. Alfred was left alone once again. More determined than he'd ever been in his life, America set out in search of his comrades.

-XX-XXX-XX-

As it turned out, all three nations managed to meet up as they each turned a corner at relatively the same moment. Upon seeing the others were safe as well, England's heart was filled with relief. However the relief quickly faded into suspicion. He could see the same emotion playing across the faces of the others as well, and realized that the spirit must have confronted them with a similar offer. The gentleman pushed the feeling to the back of his mind as he turned toward the front door.

"I feel it would be in our best interest to leave before anything else occurs." He spoke with authority.

"I believe you are right, England-san." Japan agreed, readily.

"Yea, me too." America added quickly. "Let's get outta here".

Not even bothering to grab their equipment from the bedroom, the three nervous nations made a mad dash for the front door, only to find the path blocked by the twin apparitions. The spirits smiled evilly as their eyes once more blazed red. Fearing for their lives the nations quickly raced back the way they had come. America shot ahead and once more found himself in the dead end.

"Guys, don't come this way." He shouted, but it was already too late.

The others came to a stop beside him as the evil spirits blocked the exit.

"We are trapped." Kiku stated the obvious. "England, you know the most about these types of encounters, what should we do"?

Arthur had been diligently searching for any means of escape as the ghosts slowly advanced. A few feet down the hall was a small square door on the wall, and if he was right it was their only chance. Rushing forward the English nation reached the compartment and swiftly pulled it open. He smiled in relief as he saw that his suspicions were confirmed. Before him was an old dumbwaiter that looked as if it hadn't been used for many years. He quickly motioned for the other two to join him.

"I'll use my magic to hold off the apparitions." England explained quickly as the others reached him. "You two use the dumbwaiter to escape. You'll need to go one at a time, though".

"What about you England?" Alfred argued anxiously. "I won't leave you to face them on your own"!

"I refuse to leave without knowing you will escape as well." Japan agreed.

"I'll be right behind you." Arthur declared. "Now get a move on. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep them at bay".

With one last glance to make sure the others were following his instructions, England thrust out both hands, palms forward. Shouting a chant, the warlock conjured a sturdy barrier between the nations and the advancing spirits. The apparitions laughed darkly before focusing on breaking through the magic wall. Arthur winced as he panted from the effort of maintaining his spell.

"_I can't give in now." _He thought determinedly. _"Not until both my friends are safe"._

America and Japan watched, incapable of helping the former empire in this battle of wills. The blond nation snapped out of it first. He knew that the only way to help England was to do as he had instructed and use the mini elevator.

"Kiku, you go first." The America exclaimed, pushing the Asian nation toward the small compartment. "I'll work the dumb-waiter for you, since I'm the hero"!

"Very well." The Japanese man relented. "Just be sure not to take to long. Every moment we waste, the longer Arthur-san will be draining his strength stalling for us".

"I know dude." America acknowledged with a sad look toward the already exhausted nation. "I know".

With that, Japan climbed into the cubed area and shut the door. America quickly grabbed the rope and pulled the black haired nation up as fast as he could without risking the saftey of his comrade. Within a few minutes the little elevator had reached the top and Kiku climbed out.

"I'm out," He called down the shaft. "You can lower it".

Immediately the dumb-waiter began to descend. Soon the door opened in front of Alfred as he turned toward England.

"Hey, Arthur" America called. "You should go next. I can hold them off on my own".

The former empire turned his head slightly to glare at the younger nation. It was plain to Alfred that he was on his last legs. The Englishman's eyes were drooping and he was trembling slightly due to the immense concentration it took to bar the spirits advance. And yet, the American could see the determined fire blazing strongly within the eyes of his friend. The blond knew, even without being told, that there was no chance of changing England's mind. The magic user would fight till the end to protect those he cared for, even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process. America nodded solemnly before squeezing into the dumb-waiter.

"_Don't give up England!" _Alfred tried to project his thoughts to the other nation. _"If you don't make it through this... I'll never forgive you". _

England watched, relief apparent on his face as he saw the younger nation escape. Only then did he let his magic diminish.

"_I don't have much strength left."_ Arthur admitted silently. _"There's no way I'll be able to hold them off much longer". _

With one violent, final attack the apparitions broke through England's defenses. His magic recoiled as the barrier snapped, flinging the exhausted nation into the wall beside the dumb-waiter. His head connected with a painful thud leaving the nation stunned.

"_At least I was able to help the others escape." _England sighed in acceptance. _"They'll have to watch out for themselves now. I fear I won't be around to help anymore"._

Suddenly the former empire heard the voices of his friends calling him.

"Get a move on England!" America yelled from above. "Come on, get in".

"England-san," Japan exclaimed. "Do not give up. You can do it".

The evil entities were slowly advancing on the wounded nation as Arthur struggled to his feet. Blood ran down his face from the cut he received when he smashed into the wall. He was dizzy and uncoordinated, yet he somehow managed to slowly climb into the little compartment. The malevolent spirits were barely three feet away when the door closed and England found himself being pulled upwards.

"_Maybe we'll make it out of here together after all." _He thought as he waited for the doors to open once more.

Alfred finished hauling the dumb-waiter up one final time and secured the rope. He and Japan quickly opened the door and carefully lowered their injured friend onto the floor. Kiku tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and skillfully wrapped it around England's head.

"Arthur-san, can you stand?" Japan asked, concerned.

"I... I think so." The former empire said uncertainly. "Alfred, could you give me a hand? The sooner we find a way out of this house, the better".

"Sure dude." America declared as he helped England to his feet. "Just take it easy, kay".

The Englishman swayed a little, but managed to keep his balance. The three nations turned away from the dumb-waiter and noticed for the first time where they were. They were in some kind of hidden attic. There were dust webs everywhere and scattered throughout the whole room were tons of creepy paintings. On the left side of the room was a door and in the back were a set of stairs. Carefully the three made their way towards the door, only to find their path once again blocked. A huge, white dog stood before them. It growled menacingly and lunged straight for the wounded warlock.

"Oh no you don't!" America cried as he pulled his gun and shot the hound.

It fell to the ground but almost instantly regained it's feet. Once again the demonic dog turned it's fangs toward England.

"I refuse to let you harm my friend." Japan unsheathed his katana and ran the beast through.

Arthur knew he would be no help at this point, so he made sure to stay out of the others way. The two uninjured nations made sure to finish the demon before turning back to help England. They were less than seven feet away from the door when blood-chilling laughter echoed through the room.

"We must hurry." Arthur declared. "We don't have much time until those evil spirits find us".

"I agree" Kiku responded.

America rushed ahead. "Come on! Let's get outta here"!

The door appeared normal at first glance, but the closer the anxious nations got the more disfigured the door seemed to grow. Before any of the three knew what had happened, the twin apparitions appeared before them.

"This is the door of truth." The boy stated, matter-of-fact.

"It's the only way out of this house." The girl added.

They then spoke in unison. "If you will dare to face the test, you may live to face another day".

"Let me get this straight." England surmised. "The only way out is through this doorway. But to get out we need to pass a test. What is this test exactly"?

"Just cross through the door and you will see." The spirits replied. "If you pass the test and are worthy you will be transported outside to the entrance. If not then in limbo you will dwell for the rest of eternity".

"This may be a trick." Japan pointed out suspiciously.

"But what if it's not?" America argued. "We could be locked in here forever. England, what should we do"?

"I fear it is the only way." Arthur admitted. "Even if it is a trap, we must risk it".

The others nodded, and joining hands, they stepped through the doorway.

-XX-XXX-XX-

All who enter the secret door in the House of Truth are faced with their innermost fears. As Arthur, Alfred, and Kiku are about to learn, there is no easy way out of this house. As soon as they passed the threshold, the three nations came to a row of doors. On one side of the room was a small table and on it lay a piece of parchment. Kiku walked over and grabbed the note, bringing it back to the others before reading it aloud.

"Divide and enter the door you revere." Japan stated solemnly. "The test will commence with what you most fear".

"What does that even mean dudes?" America asked in confusion.

"It means we will each be forced to face our worst fear if we ever want to be free of this place." England replied, a scowl present on his weary face. "It's the only way. We might as well get this over with".

"Right," the self proclaimed hero called as he headed toward a door on the far left. "See you guys on the other side".

With that, the American vanished in a flash of light.

"I hope we will all be reunited after this test." The Asian nation said softly. "Until then, take care. You are still weak from using so much of your power to help us earlier. Please... don't push yourself".

"I'll do what needs to be done." The Englishman argued. "We'd best get a move on".

The two remaining nations entered doors of their own, knowing this could be the last time they'd see each other. All three found themselves in total darkness. Slowly light filtered into their various rooms from somewhere above.

America let his eyes adjust for a few seconds before turning and glancing curiously around the area. He was in a long, white hallway. The only door was at the opposite end of the hall from where he was currently standing. With no other choice, Alfred began walking. All of a sudden he heard a scream that froze the blood in his veins. America would recognize that voice anywhere.

"_That was Arthur!" _The young nation thought worriedly, turning in the direction it had originated from. _"I need to hurry, he could be in terrible danger"._

He started running when another scream echoed through the still air, and was quickly joined by a second voice.

"_Not Kiku too!" _The American was starting to panic. _"I'm the hero, I have to save them... I just have to"!_

Alfred ran at full speed but no matter how fast he ran, the frantic nation never got any closer. The pain filled screams echoed through the corridor, drowning out all other sounds. Americas eyes filled with tears, knowing that something unthinkable was befalling his friends and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Tears streamed unhindered as he continued to race down the hall hoping that if he just tried a little harder, maybe he would be able to reach them. Abruptly the screams ceased, and silence once again permeated the air. America stopped dead in his tracks as the door zoomed in and appeared right in front of him. With a trembling hand he reached out and turned the nob, opening the door.

"_No!"_ Alfred thought, before his emotions took over and he screamed. "What happened here"?!

The sight that greeted him was one of utter destruction. Everywhere the young nation turned was burnt remains of a building. The only thing that remained intact was a sign, lying on the ground before him.

"This can't be real." America denied as he read what was written. "I refuse to believe it's true"!

It was the sign for the world conference center in New York. He looked up as a small sound came from his left. The color drained from Alfred's face as he came to a horrifying realization. Some of what he had originally thought was debris was in fact the bodies of fallen nations littering the floor. Some nations were unrecognizable, but with others... there was no doubt. He saw many that he had considered his friends and could no longer gaze upon the tragic scene. Another small sound drew his attention back. It seemed to come from where the front door would have been. America made his way over, being very cautious not to step on any of the deceased. What he saw made his heart shatter.

"_Why... why is this happening?!" _He thought sorrowfully.

Lying on the ground before him were England and Japan. Both were painfully still with injuries marring their bodies. As Alfred gazed forlornly at the sorrowful sight, he feared the worst. Upon closer inspection the superpower noticed that England was still alive... barely. Somehow, Arthur managed to groaned weakly and open his eyes the slightest bit. America was immediately at his side. He pulled the dying nation so he was holding him against his chest, supporting his weight while gently holding his hand. The former empire gasped for breath, blood slipping past his lips in the process, before attempting to speak.

"I knew that the hero would come to save us. If I could have held them off for just a little while longer." England admitted, his voice barely a whisper. "But I wasn't powerful enough... I couldn't last. I'm sorry America, I wasn't able to protect them. I failed".

"I'm the one who failed, not you." America cried as he hugged Arthur gently. "Can you ever forgive me"?

"I... already... have." England's hand went limp as his breath stopped.

"Oh god no! England I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have been here. If only I had gotten here in time" Alfred cried as he held his dead friend close to his chest. "I wasn't able to save you. It should have been me. How am I supposed to be a hero when I can't even save those closest to me"?

By this time the tears were flowing uncontrollably from Americas eyes. He softly laid Englands body next to that of Japans and slowly stood. He stayed like that for a couple minutes, grieving the loss of his friends. America then looked up, determination burning within his eyes.

"I promise you all." Alfred swore solemnly as he glanced around the room for the last time. "I will not stop until I become worthy of being the hero you believed I could be".

A bright light engulfed the room as America turned to leave.

-XX-XXX-XX-

Japan blinked as the light faded around him. The Asian nation found himself back in his own home. The fireflies danced in the warm, night air as he stood on the deck of his house. Uncertainly he glanced around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Feeling more at ease than he had for awhile, Kiku entered his house. No more than ten minutes later, Italy excitedly dashed through the door, a huge grin adorning his face. To Kiku it felt as if it had been months since he'd last seen his rambunctious friend, but in reality he had only been inside that house of horrors for a little over a day.

"Ve, Japan! Let's hang out!" Italy shouted eagerly. "The others are waiting for us... come on"!

"Where are we going Italy-kun and who's waiting?" The Asian nation asked as Feliciano grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"We're going camping! Won't it be fun Kiku?" The northern half of Italy explained. "We're meeting Germany, England, and America at the campground".

"I see." Japan replied, allowing himself to be led outside.

Once in the car the Italian tore out of the driveway at break-neck speed, whipping onto the road. The drive that should have taken a good two hours lasted only forty- five minutes. When the car was finally parked Kiku released his death grip and carefully exited the vehicle.

"Hey dudes!" America called as he ran over to join the newly arrived nations. "Man Kiku, are you feeling alright? You look a little green".

By this time the other two had also made their way over. Germany took one look at the scene before him and smirked knowingly.

"That would be thanks to our Italian friend." He turned his piercing blue eyes toward the smaller nation. "You were driving recklessly again Feli".

"But Luddy!" Italy whined "Everyone drives like that in my country".

"Dude, that's because your all wacko." Alfred declared.

"America, that is not the right way to say something like that." England chided.

"Whatever! Let's get this party started already." The younger nation replied.

"Yes," Japan agreed, feeling much better now. "I believe that would be a good idea".

After hiking into the woods for about a half hour, the five nations found a clearing perfect for their campsite. Soon everything was set up and Japan left to fill their canteens at the nearby river. Kiku quickly walked the short distance and stooped to fill the containers. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced his shoulder as a shot rang out. Gasping in pain, the Asian nation turned to face his attacker. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw America standing, pistol ready for a second shot.

"Alfred-kun," Japan choked out. "Why"?

"Wow dude... you really thought I was your friend." America stated mockingly. "After what you did! Do you really think I would forgive you so easily?! Your a fool Japan"!

Pure hatred radiated from the Americans eyes as he stalked forward. Kiku was rooted to the ground, unable to understand how he could have missed something like this. The two had made up long ago so why was America acting like this? Another bullet grazed his arm and he turned to run. Before he had gone more than a few feet however, he found his path blocked by a very angry Englishman.

"Not so fast Japan." Arthur taunted. "You a so naive. To think I actually was fond of you for a time. It makes me sick"!

Kiku sucked in a breath, somehow managing to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Arthur-san! Please don't do this!" Japan pleaded. "I never meant to hurt you".

"Did you truly think I would believe a prat like you?" Arthur sneered.

England muttered a spell and Japan flew backwards, crashing painfully into a large tree behind him. The two enraged nations advanced slowly, cornering Japan like predators stalking their prey. Kiku stood and with the last of his strength called for help.

"Ve Japan what's wrong?" Feli asked as both he and Ludwig ran into view.

"Italy-kun! Germany-san!" The black haired nation sighed in relief as he saw the others approach. "Thank goodness you..."

Kiku trailed off as his two remaining friends stopped beside England and America. Germany snapped his whip and wrapped it tightly around Kiku's neck. Italy stepped forward, a knife clutched in his hand. In one swift motion he buried it deeply in Japans chest, smiling manically.

"Italy-kun," Japan wheezed, tears trailing down his face.

"Don't worry Kiku." Italy reassured. "The pain won't last much longer".

"_No! This is not real." _Kiku denied vehemently. _"My friends would never betray me like this. I trust them with my life. This is not real"!_

Light flashed as Kiku closed his eyes.

-XX-XXX-XX-

England found himself in a wide, grassy meadow that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was rather peaceful, especially after the events that had so recently taken place. As he looked around, the former empire began to feel as if he had been here before. It all seemed so achingly familiar. He realized, suddenly, that this was where he used to meet Japan. Turning around slowly, he saw Kiku standing before him. They waited there, just observing one another for a time. Finally Japan spoke, but it was not in the voice England was used to. In place of the warm kindness that had always filled his words was an icy resentment that Arthur had never heard before.

"Why do you insist on coming here?" The black haired nation asked bitingly. "I do not see the point in pretending anymore".

"What are you talking about, Kiku?" England questioned, bewildered by the change in the other man. "Why are you suddenly acting so cold"?

"There was a time when I thought I was happy with you." Japan admitted softly. "Now I understand. I could never be happy with you in my life. I never want to see you again England".

The sandy haired nation gasped as he stared disbelievingly at the nation before him.

"Why?" His voice cracked. "Why are you doing this"?

"Leave." The other stated uncaring. "And never come back. You are not welcome here any longer".

Kiku turned and walked away, never once looking back at the distressed Arthur he was leaving behind.

"No!" England shouted after the retreating nation. "Please, come back"!

No answer came and soon Japan faded from view altogether. The distraught nation sank to his knees. He hadn't felt like this since the revolutionary war when America had declared independence.

"_Why does this always happen?!" _Arthur thought miserably.

The former empire was brought out of his thoughts by a voice calling him from behind. He turned, only to discover that he was no longer in the meadow. Instead he found himself on a battlefield with several nations he considered to be his family. It had been France who had called to him.

"Angleterre." Francis scolded. "I think we need to have a little talk".

England stood shakily. "What are you talking about, frog"?

"Just follow us." He stated cryptically. "I'd rather have this discussion somewhere more private".

Arthur just shrugged before following France, America, and Canada to a small building about thirty feet from where they had been standing. Once inside the others turned to face a very confused England.

"What is going on?" The Englishman demanded. "Why are we in a war zone"?

"Well... um you see." Matthew started quietly, only to be interrupted by Alfred.

"Dude, most of the other nations joined forces and have been attacking anyone who dares stand up to them." The American declared. "We're the only ones willing to fight them now".

"But, why?" Arthur argued. "What caused them to do such a thing"?

"We do not know." Replied Francis. "But you are supposed to be leading us. To be honest you have been doing a very poor job of it".

"Yea, we're kinda sick of getting our butts handed to us." America agreed. "I'm supposed to be the hero ya know? How am I going to do that if we keep losing"?

"England, we all talked it over." Canada said, barely above a whisper. "We think it would be best if we continue on without you".

"I can't believe this." Arthur shouted angrily, making the timid Canadian cringe slightly. "Your planning on leaving me here. What do you expect me to do? Surrender to the enemy and hope for the best"?

"That sounds like the perfect idea." France said ominously, as he and America advanced on him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The former empire admonished as he was grabbed from both sides. "Unhand me this instant"!

"Sorry Arthur." Mattie stated, managing to sound a little remorseful. "It has to be like this. It's for the best".

"_No... this can't be happening." _England weeped silently, as his tears began to fall._ "Why does everybody I care about leave? I just don't understand! Where did I go wrong"?!_

Canada then proceeded to tie the former empires hands and legs together tightly. As soon as he finished all three turned their backs on the captive England and walked out the door, leaving him to his fate.

"You're not my friends!" Arthur yelled indignantly, though his tears failed to stop. " You're just imposters! My true friends would never abandon me to the mercy of our enemies"!

A blinding light spread through the room as England fought in vain to free himself.

-XX-XXX-XX-

The light receded once again and the three bewildered nations found themselves standing outside the entrance to the house. It took each of them a while to notice they weren't alone, as they were all still lost in their own little worlds. America was the first to snap out of it when he saw both England and Japan alive and well. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the Brit, refusing to let go.

"Dudes, your alive!" Alfred cried joyfully. "What was that just now? It was terrible"!

Arthur faced the others, a look of dawning understanding upon his face. "I believe that, what I'm assuming we all experienced just now, was our test".

The superpower finally released his hold and took a step back, thinking about what the other had just said. Japan spoke up a few seconds later.

"I believe you are correct, Arthur-san." Kiku agreed. "The note I found before we split up said 'the test will commence with what we most fear', if I remember right".

"So that was all, what... a vision?" Alfred replied with a shudder. "Man, that's messed up. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget what happened in it".

"Nor do I." The Englishman concurred. "Though I believe it would be best not to forget. We faced our deepest fears and somehow managed to pass the test. If we always remember that... then what we are afraid of has no power over us. We'll be able to do more in a situation like the ones from the visions than we would have with fear crippling us".

"That is a very wise observation." The Asian nation said, nodding. "I am just glad that we all made it out together".

"Yea, that's right." The American yelled. "Now I vote we get the heck outta here before something even crazier happens"!

"Yes, I agree with you Alfred." England announced readily. "Let us leave this horrid place".

"What are ya waiting for then?" Alfred called, heading for his car. "Hop in. We ain't stopping till we get home"!

"I like that idea very much." Japan responded, securing his seat belt.

"Alright! We're outta here!" America yelled as he put the peddle to the metal.

The car screeched down the drive, with America driving nearly as fast as Italy.

"Slow down before you kill us you git." England screamed, unaware that they were being watched.

As they pulled onto the road, disembodied laughter echoed around them. Chills went through each nations body as they heard the words that followed.

"You can never truly escape." A young girls voice teased.

"We just let you think that." A boy taunted.

The voices merged into something truly demonic as they mocked in an eerie whisper. "You'll be seeing us very soon. We're coming for you".

* * *

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
